


All in a Day's Work

by Kaiyou



Series: Scions and Sake [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Roleplay, Domesticity, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Sex, Vampire Politics, Vampires, corporate stuff too, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Suga hated being up during the day, even late afternoon - but sometimes it was necessary. And sometimes, if he was lucky, Daichi made it up to him.And let's face it, Suga was pretty darn lucky most of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of this verse, set in-timeline before the gala but after Goshiki and Shirabu have been getting together, after Akaashi's intro (When the Bough Breaks). Can probably be read as a starting place to the series if needed? Makes reference to most of the other pieces that are in place, though from a different point of view.

There was an ache deep in Suga’s bones as he prepared the tray of coffee mugs. It was late in the day - four o’clock or so - but the sun sickness still had a grip on him. It was a good thing Daichi didn’t need him in this capacity very often during the day.

Yawning slightly he checked the mirror next to the break room door and dabbed a bit of blood that had leaked from his eyes. There. Perfect. Contacts in place, skin with the perfect touch or rouge. Time to go play nice.

Humming softly he picked up the tray and backed out of the break room, smiling at Ennoshita as the other man opened the conference room door for him.

“I don’t understand how you can stand doing business with vampires,” one of the men around the table was saying. “They give me the creeps.”

Smiling politely, Suga served him a cup of coffee, fixing it with cream and sugar to order.

“I know,” said one of the other men. “I had to meet with some of them after dark one day and it was terrifying. I mean, of course the law is on our side. Still, you only have to read the headlines to see how amoral they are. What if they just decide to break the law?”

The man gave a slight shudder, and Suga smiled sweetly, making sure he didn’t roll his eyes.

 _Some nights, I just want to gut them._ Suga thought.

He was rewarded by a slight twitch of Daichi’s lips.

 _That might possibly give away a few things._ Daichi thought back. _And it would negatively impact our client base, since we’d probably have to take care of any and all witnesses._

It fueled the smile Suga gave to the next man, working his way around the table until he gave the last mug to Daichi, sitting next to him.

The Sawamura business ventures straddled the line between humans and vampires, tying together the best of both worlds. Suga personally found dealing with humans to be more annoying than anything else. Still, there were advantages to being able to witness a meeting from two different points of view. Daichi was a commanding presence as he stood and began to make his presentation to the clients. Suga kept a close eye on all of their reactions, giving Daichi tiny pointers to help him adapt his words so that the men would respond favorably.

Even more than that, tonight Suga wanted to become very familiar with these men because one of them had been leaking information to a rival business.

Suga would find out which one it was later, though he was tempted to think it was one of the men who hadn’t said anything when he came in the room. It wasn’t always the quiet ones, but this man, in particular, was acting off.

 _You’re growling again,_ Daichi thought.

 _Sorry,_ Suga replied.

_If you want, you can go lay down now. We’re almost wrapped up in here._

It was a tempting thought, but he decided to hold out a few more minutes until the very end. You learned a lot about people by how they left a room, after all.

Daichi sent a warm and supporting feeling his way, and Suga mentally leaned into it. He’d become Daichi’s scion the previous year. It had taken some getting use to at first, establishing boundaries, learning how to control their emotions around each other, making sure that they didn’t lose themselves in the other. As much as he cared about Daichi, he liked being his own separate being.

Now, though, they had the boundaries almost perfected.

 _You’re drifting,_ Daichi poked.

_Maybe a little. This part of the meeting is always boring, though._

Daichi smiled at the man he was saying goodbye too, blatantly ignoring Suga’s thought. He didn’t mind. Instead, he just admired the way Daichi’s arms looked in his suit, and how nicely his suit pants showed off his ass.

_Suga if you make me blush in front of these men I will -_

_You could always stop listening._

For that, he just got a look, subtle enough that no one else probably caught it but him. It was enough. He shielded his thoughts more carefully and started pondering alternative uses for their ties.

Finally, all of the humans were gone except for the one he was in love with.

“I swear,” Daichi said, coming over where Suga had sat in a chair near the window, “there are days I just want to lock you up.”

“You’d miss me,” Suga said, reaching up and tugging at Daichi’s tie. There was a smile on his lover’s lips, and the fading light of the sun gave a warm glow to his chocolate-brown eyes. Not for the first time, Suga reveled in the fact that Daichi’s father had seen fit to shield this entire floor with sun-shielded glass. For most vampires, seeing the sun even once in their lifetime was a luxury. He got to enjoy it every day he worked. Still got sunsick of course - that was just his body’s natural reaction to being awake while the sun was up. It would get worse as he got older, but he could manage all but the hours when the sun was highest now.

“I always miss you during the day,” Daichi murmured, brushing a kiss against his lips before pulling back and walking over to the table. “But I don’t really enjoy you testing my patience while I’m trying to manage that group.”

Huffing, Suga got up and stalked to him, leaning over and reading Daichi’s tablet. “They’re a bunch of blow-hard idiots,” he said. “Do they have any idea what their economy would be like if vampires weren’t involved? Just look at what happened to Rwanda.”

“I’m fairly sure they are thinking about Rwanda - or at least, its aftermath.”

The vampires in that country had pulled back all of their support after a coalition of tribal leaders insisted they leave. Whole networks of goods and services broke down as a result. Before long, the tribal leaders were at each other’s throats, and mass violence broke out. In the end, the vampires offered to come back in and help re-establish peace - for a price.

“Yeah, well,” Suga said, “Japan isn’t Rwanda. They act like vampires are some new phenomenon or something when we’ve been here for hundreds of years.”

“Do you deny the harm vampires have caused human over that timespan?”

“Ah, well, no,” Suga said, sliding into the seat next to Daichi. Before laws were put in place that protected human and vampire rights, many vampires had treated human beings as nothing more than property. Slaves for labor and entertainment, meal tickets, animals to be bread - Suga was the last one to deny that things had been bad in the past. “But vampires are the ones who agreed to self-correct.”

“After pressure from humans.”

That was true.

In one of the worst cases, a group of humans had revolted against an elite family’s control, massacring the vampires while they were aground along with any humans that tried to protect them. Suga’s father had been a part of a house that served the elites. Luckily, no one had realized that he was powerful enough to have his own scion. When the rebels came to the scion’s door demanding to know if she had any vampires in her house, she had lied.

Of course, the government came in and rounded the rebels up. The events served as a cautionary tale to other vampire clans, though. Most of the resources belonging to the elite clan were inherited by other vampires, leaving Suga’s father with only a smattering of possessions and an overwhelming amount of grief. His scion had helped him through it, and through the experience, they’d developed an entirely new way to survive - one where the vampire was not in control. That scion had been Daichi’s great-grandmother.

The new arrangement suited Suga’s father quite well. He was a more retiring sort in the first place, and the loss of his long-time friends and family members had been devastating. Daichi’s great-grandmother, on the other hand, was a feisty go-getter who had quickly learned how to leverage her connections with members of the vampire houses into a thriving business empire, passing it on to Daichi’s grandfather and then his mother. Suga’s father had been passed down too, creating a scion bond with Daichi’s mother after his great-grandmother had passed away. It was she who earned a provisional spot on the vampire council. Some of the houses had been against it - the Sakusa house was still vehemently opposed - but in the end, the supermajority of the council had been curious to see how things would go.

Now, Daichi was going to be in the running as a prince from an elite house, since the Sugawara corporation held as much power as several of the smaller elites. It promised to be... interesting.

But not really what Suga wanted to focus on right now.

“You know,” he purred, “there are times when pressure from a human is a good thing.”

Daichi blinked at him a moment, then leaned back in his chair and smirked. “Oh, is it now?”

Nodding, Suga leaned toward him, fingers playing with the silk of his tie again. It was gray, with a pattern of green vines spiraling across it. “Yes. Or the other way around, depending.”

Lips twitching, Daichi lifted his hands to cup Suga’s. “But you’re sunsick, aren’t you babe? And achy? You were complaining about it earlier, I heard you.”

Suga flushed. “It’s not so bad right now, the sun is going down.”

“Are you still weak?”

It was one of Daichi’s strange fetishes, Suga knew. He loved the idea of actually being stronger than Suga. It wasn’t one they indulged in very often because the sunsickness wasn’t something Suga liked to go through just for a whim, especially when he had some lingering malaise afterward unless he fed well - but he was already up right now. Daichi wanted it, he wanted it - and he had no doubt that Daichi would make sure to give him a very good meal later.

Eyes shining, Daichi slid one hand down to cup his wrists, raising an eyebrow. They could talk mind to mind, in emotions if not images - it was one of the advantages of the scion bond. They had grown up learning to talk in gestures and smiles, though, with teamwork that communicated faster than even their friends could follow. A weak psychic bond only enhanced their relationship.

Suga shrugged, allowing his wrists to be pressed together as Daichi used his free hand to tug his tie off and wrap it around Suga’s wrists in a parody of binding. It wouldn’t hold him, they both knew - even in his weakened state he could pull it apart - but Daichi also knew he was rather fond of the tie.

“Well, would you look at that,” Daichi mused, pulling on the fabric with a smile. “I’ve caught myself a vampire.”

“Oh no,” Suga said, lips curling into a smile. “Whatever shall I do.”

“Whatever I want you to do, I suspect,” said Daichi.

Suga was able to keep most of his amusement locked in his mind, but he knew by the twinkle in his boyfriend's eye that he was listening.

Listening, and thinking.

Glancing back behind Suga, Daichi pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Tonight, I think what I want from you, my beautiful vampire, is to fuck you on this table that was so recently surrounded by speciest jerks. Let’s rededicate this room to human-vampire interaction.”

“Interaction? Or intercourse?”

“Discourse?”

“You’re certainly talking enough for it to count as discourse,” Suga teased.

Clicking his tongue Daichi said, “That’s enough out of you, vampire captive mine. Hands behind your head and get your ass up on the table.”

Laughing out loud this time, Suga did as told, sliding his bound wrists up over his head and standing on tiptoes to sit on the table.

“Now what?” Suga asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Now,” Daichi murmured, “I get to figure out how much I’m going to undress you. But first...”

Suga smiled as Daichi leaned closer, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss that deepened into something familiar and warm. There were things in this life Suga could never get enough of. Daichi’s lips were one of them. They’d been making out on a regular basis since they were about eleven years old - stolen moments at first, tentative explorations that remained relatively chaste for most of their teenage years. It had been enough for Suga. Since Daichi didn’t push further, he didn’t think his lover wanted anything more. Even when they did finally trip over into full-on sex their senior year of high school, things stayed pretty vanilla.

Then came the scion bond, and a whole lot of mutual discovery.

Daichi had been busy pushing things out of the way while they’d been kissing, and now he slid hands behind Suga’s back, gently lowering him back onto the table.

“Can’t kiss me if I’m like this,” Suga murmured. “Well, unless you’re planning on -”

“Should I use your own tie to gag you, vampire captive?” Daichi asked, tugging the tie loose and unbuttoning Suga's shirt.

The repeated use of such a melodramatic title almost had Suga laughing out loud. “No sir, human captor. I’ll be good. Promise.”

Daichi’s lips were twitching but he tried to keep a straight face as he pushed Suga's shirt open enough to expose his chest and collarbone. “I don’t know, I’ve heard about your kind. Not to be trusted.”

“Oh? What would convince you then?”

“Hmm... maybe I’ll gag you with - aha! This pen. That way if you bite down on it, your mouth will be filled with ink.”

_Really, Daichi?_

_Hush and open up._

_I was expecting you to open me up yourself._

He caught a flash of heat from Daichi at that and smirked before opening his mouth, accepting the silly pen Daichi placed across his tongue. He could just spit it out if things got too intense, of course - and he could always talk to Daichi mind to mind. But it was the principle of the thing.

Resting his head on his bound hands Suga watched as Daichi slid hands up his gray dress slacks, tugging the belt open and then pulling at the button. “Hmm, I’ll finally get to learn what vampires wear for underwear,” Daichi mused.

Suga almost spit out the pen right then.

It was at this point that he wished, as he had so many times before, that the bond allowed him to share pictures. He’d show Daichi exactly what type of underwear he liked to wear - nothing.

Unfortunately, freeballing was not exactly advisable when wearing dress slacks.

“Boxer-briefs, hmm?” Daichi murmured, unzipping Suga’s pants and tugging them open. “Lavender?”

It was either that or baby blue. Maybe gray. Daichi’s underwear tended to be deep reds or greens, maybe blacks. Tanaka and Noya had bought him a whole pack of neon orange underwear for his birthday one year; Suga had a certain fondness for those. They weren’t as good as the ones patterned with glow-in-the-dark artwork Saeko had bought him, but they were close.

Daichi was lifting Suga's legs and placing his feet at the edge of the table to tug off his shoes and socks. It also helped Suga to lift his hips when Daichi tugged at them, letting him pull the pants and underwear all the way off. Daichi lifted his feet back onto the table and pushed his knees apart, getting a good view.

“What would people think if they came in and saw you like this, hmm?” Daichi asked. “Half-naked and laid out by a human on this conference table?”

Probably that they should close the door. Everyone who worked in the office knew he and Daichi were together, and more than a few had walked in on the two of them in situations very similar to this.

But Suga wasn’t supposed to say anything. He was good and even refrained from mental comments, merely batting his eyes at Daichi as he stared at his naked form. There was a spillover of emotion from the man - lust, possessiveness, and a greedy appreciation that did things to Suga’s heart rate. It nudged his mood from fondly amused to utterly thirsty, for a moment not really sure if the thirst was his of Daichi’s.

It was probably both.

“You know,” Daichi said, voice slightly rough, “I was told that there was a certain type of substance I needed to carry with me in order to subdue unruly vampires like you.”

“Mmmph?” Suga said, actually curious. His eyes widened when Daichi pulled a small bottle of lube from his dress pants.

He couldn’t help the shock that spilled over his mental walls, feeling Daichi’s smug pride through their mental link and seeing further evidence of it in the smirk on his face.

 _You had that in your pocket the whole meeting?_ Suga thought, incredulous.

“Yep,” Daichi said, the smirk growing even wider.

And here Suga had thought that he was the one initiating sex this time. To think that Daichi had been carrying it around with him, not letting a hint slip through his mental guard, possibly plotting out how to get to exactly this point.

It was incredible that Daichi could still surprise him after all these years.

Then again, Daichi was an incredible guy.

Spots of color appeared on the human’s cheeks. “Stop that,” Daichi said, giving a light slap to his inner thigh. “I’m trying to be all intimidating here.”

Holding back a chuckle, Suga thought, _I’m very very intimidated, you big bad human vampire hunter, you._

_Oi -_

_Hmm?_

Daichi just narrowed his eyes, then looked down at Suga’s cock and smirked. “You know, since I have you in such a vulnerable position - let's say I continue my exploration by finding out how vampire genitals work?”

 _Genitals?_ Suga thought incredulously, not really sure how the term could be sexy at all.

Not answering, Daichi clicked the bottle open and poured some on three of his fingers, rubbing them together to spread it around. “Hmm,” Daichi mused, “should I get both hands nice and wet? Just in case?”

He’d started to tilt the bottle onto his clean hand when Suga thought _Pants?_

A look of confusion crossed Daichi’s face then he flushed, looking down at his own clothing. “Yes, well. Hmm.”

Daichi bent down out of Suga’s sight for a few moments before returning triumphantly.

The sight of his underwear in Daichi’s hand made Suga rest his head back, eyes closing in disbelief. Great. Now he’d have to go commando for a while, at least until he got the chance to take the elevator up to their suite.

Smirking at him Daichi squeezed lube onto his free hand, rubbing his fingers together before staring down at Suga’s spread legs. “Now, where to start, where to start.”

The soft touch of a finger lifting the head of his cock made Suga whine around the pen, wanting more friction. More something. The lube was cold, too, and temperature play wasn’t really something he was into. His noises of complaint only earned him a chuckle, though, and the feeling of fingers of Daichi’s other hands sliding down to tease the wrinkles of flesh between the base of his cock and his balls.

“Very interesting,” Daichi murmured, sliding his fingers around and gently tugging Suga’s balls away from his body. “Such fine hairs here.”

Ok, now this was embarrassing. Suga’s whine only made Daichi smile as he hooked a foot around one of the conference room chairs to draw it closer so he could sit down.

“I think it’s important to get up close to study things properly, don’t you?”

Oh, Suga was going to get up close and personal later alright -

A tug on his balls stopped that thought, made it clear it has spilled over into their shared headspace. A part of Suga knew that all of this was play, that he was more than strong enough to get away if he needed, that Daichi would stop with just a word - but the fantasy was starting to wear at him, pulling him into the zone where he felt truly like he was at Daichi’s mercy, his to toy with however he wanted.

It was a delicious syrupy space in his mind, made even sweeter when Daichi wrapped his hand around his cock and tugged it up towards his stomach before leaning over and taking his balls into his mouth.

There was something heavenly about having his balls in that warm wet cavern, tongue rolling them around, mouth sucking with the perfect amount of force to make Suga relax and give in. The fingers that had been holding his balls slid down and teased against his asshole, pressing and twisting to try and get him to open up. He was finally breached by two of them that slid in deep, rubbing up toward his prostate with strokes in line with Daichi’s rhythmic sucking. The hand on his cock wasn’t even moving and it didn’t even matter. He was Daichi’s heart, body, and soul, and the man was making good use of that fact right now.

 _So responsive,_ Daichi thought, tongue flicking against the sack between Suga’s balls.

It made Suga keen, still so easily intoxicated by the fact that Daichi could keep teasing him with words while he teased him with his mouth. With words and sensation, too. Suga could feel the desire and hunger for him that Daichi was feeling, feel his lover’s growing impatience. As for himself, his own need was spilling over, just ramping up the force of Daichi’s fingers inside him - three now, twisting and spread out, turning every which way but never enough, never -

CRACK!

 _Suga,_ Daichi thought, catching his attention. _Suga, pen._

 _Hnnng?_ It would be easier to think straight if the man stopped thrusting inside him like that -

Then he did, mouth pulling off Suga’s balls to speak aloud. “Pen, baby, Spit the pen out, you’re going to break it.”

Oh.

Turning his head to the side Suga pushed the pen out of his mouth, hearing it clatter onto the table. He gave Daichi a sheepish smile - not that his boyfriend seemed to mind, judging by the smug smirk on his lips.

“This is really getting to you, isn’t it?” Daichi asked.

His very determined eye-roll in response was interrupted by a sharp jab against his prostate, making him gasp out a breathy little moan. “I think humans put something in their lube,” Suga muttered, groaning as Daichi pressed in deep, curling his fingers. _Fuck, Dai -_

 _You look incredible like this,_ Daichi thought. “Just wait till you feel what it’s like when mixed with human cum.”

Suga wanted to laugh out loud at the whole scenario. It was embarrassing and funny and delicious all at the same time, and he was so overwhelmingly, unrepentantly in love that he couldn’t even contain it.

“You’d have to fuck me for me to know what feels like, human,” Suga hissed, playing his part. “Do you really think you have it in you?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Daichi said, standing and unzipping his pants with the hand that had been around Suga’s dick. “I think it’s about to be in you.”

“Promises, promises,” Suga muttered, crying out when Daichi jackhammered his fingers inside him long enough that he was seeing stars.

“I think your hole is nice and loose for me now, vampire,” Daichi said, and Suga caught the trail end of worry from him that what he’d said might’ve crossed the line.

Daichi could be very intimidating. It was actually pretty hot to watch the way he kept some of the others in line. Suga knew the truth, though - Daichi was far too in love with him to ever want to actually hurt him or make him feel shame. It was a good thing Daichi didn’t rely on his intimidation to make Suga’s mental walls start to crumble.

Licking his lips, Suga muttered, “What’cha gonna do about it, human?”

There was a slight smile of relief on Daichi’s face as he leaned over, resting one hand beside Suga’s head as he looked deep into Suga’s eyes. “I think,” he murmured, “I’m going to plug it up with my -”

 _Oh please don’t say big fat cock,_ Suga thought, realizing too late that he’d sent the thought over to Daichi.

Daichi collapsed, shaking with what Suga knew was utter amusement as he rested against Suga’s chest. They both ended up laughing at that. Suga wanted to kiss this man, this wonderful man. Soon, maybe. If he was lucky.

For now, Daichi pushed up and put on a very serious face, glaring down at him. “Your vampire wiles won’t work on me!”

_Oh, I don’t know, they’ve worked pretty well on you for the last few years._

_You want me to turn you over and do this the hard way?_

Suga almost laughed again. Hard sounded pretty good to him right about then - but he wanted to make love like this, being able to look into Daichi’s eyes. Even if they could look into each other’s minds, it was nothing compared to the soul-link Suga felt when they stared at each other while they’re bodies were connected.

 _No sir, I’ll be good,_ Suga thought.

_You’ll be better than good._

There was that hunger again, such overwhelming desire that it left Suga breathless. It was utterly unfair. He’d known, before, how much Daichi loved him - had read it in his actions, his words, the gentle way he’d rub his back early in the morning before sunrise when Suga was bent over trying to cram the last bit of studying in before he had to go to sleep. But being able to actually feel the emotions was overwhelming.

Daichi knew this and took advantage of it.

Smiling down at him Daichi pushed one of his legs back against his chest, lining up and starting to press inside. “This is what a human cock feels like, vampire. You’d best not forget it.”

The stupid roleplay was too much, but it added just the right hint of domination to make the helplessness come flooding back. He was more than willing, of course, but the idea that the cock was being forced on him, pushing inexorably inside without him being able to stop it - fuck it was hot. It added layers to the already incredible sensation of being stretched open wide, deeper and more thoroughly than the fingers had done beforehand.

“Fuck,” Daichi whispered, pausing for a moment when he was finally all the way in.

Suga couldn’t help the giggle. “That’s the point, right?”

“Impertinent vampire,” Daichi murmured, pinching his nipples.

Yelping, Suga looked up at him and pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes into his best mock-glare. “So,” he said, “I guess you do have me at your mercy, deep inside me whether I like it or not. But do you know what to do with me now that you’ve got me pinned down?”

Grinning, Daichi just said, “Fuck,” before pulling out and slamming back inside.

“Fu -” Suga called out, tightening his fists. The pressure of the tie on his wrists reminded him he needed to stay in control, and added to the feeling of being trapped.

Daichi didn’t let him catch his breath either. He pulled out again and thrust back inside, setting up a fast hard pace that Suga loved. “This,” he grunted, “is what it feels like to be well and thoroughly fucked by a human, vampire. When I’m done with you, nothing else will satisfy you except me.”

Fuck if that wasn’t the truth. It was still cheesy, like some line in a third-rate porno Noya forced them to watch, but at this moment Suga didn’t really care. “The trick’s on you, human,” Suga murmured, slipping his free leg around Daichi’s waist, “from now on the only person that will be able to satisfy you is me. I guess we’re both in the same boat.”

Mock-gasping, Daichi said, “Curses! Foiled again.”

Suga laughed, sliding his hands from behind his head so that he could hook them over Daichi’s head and pull him closer. This meant the thrusts slowed down in intensity, but Suga didn’t mind at all.

“In fact,” Suga whispered, “I might just make you fall in love with me.”

Daichi laughed, slipping his arm under the leg pressed against Suga’s chest so that he could slide his hands around Suga’s back. “Done,” he whispered, kissing Suga softly.

It was all too much, too sweet, too perfect. There was an overwhelming love flowing out from Daichi now, and Suga was getting lost in it, lost in the emotions and the hands supporting him and pulling him close, the cock that was sliding in and out of him so gently. The only thing he hated was that he wasn’t able to hold Daichi properly at this angle. He had to settle for resting his arms on the man’s shoulders while those thick strong arms he adored so much moved his body however his lover wished.

“I think,” Suga murmured as Daichi trailed kisses over to his ear, “That I don’t mind being your captive.”

Daichi chuckled, moving down to nip at his neck. “I did say I wanted to lock you up.”

“Tsk, that wasn’t part of this.”

“As far as you know,” Daichi teased. His teeth were worrying at a spot Suga knew would probably show above his collar. Not that a mark would last long anyway, especially since he hadn’t fed yet. Still, it was soothing in its own way, the gentle murmurs as Daichi’s lips moved over his skin, the mesmerizing rhythm of their bodies moving together, perfect. He could do this all night.

Well, he couldn’t really. They had actual business to take care of later.

But he wouldn’t mind.

“Am I being too gentle with you, vampire?” Daichi asked, pulling up to look down at him. “You’ve gotten pretty quiet.”

 _Happy,_ Suga thought.

Daichi’s eyes softened at that. Then he smirked. The next thrust was hard and deep, enough to make Suga arch his back and cry out.

“Glad to see I’ve lulled you into submission,” Daichi said, “but I’m not through with you yet.”

“Oh really,” Suga purred, licking his lips and pushing at Daichi’s ass with his foot. Daichi’s superb, well-muscled ass. Fuck he loved this man, heart, body, and soul.

“Mmmhmm,” Daichi murmured, amusement in his eyes. ‘Not in the least.”

“Give it to me baby,” Suga said, winking.

Daichi blinked at him. _Suga! The term tonight is human, you dork._

 _Ooops, my bad. Can we just say you fucked me silly?_ Suga asked, wondering if he should be thankful that Daichi hadn’t caught onto the American pop culture reference.

Or had he?

The world might never know.

Not that it really mattered, because Daichi just shook his head before pulling back and pressing in hard and deep. He’d pulled Suga up so that the angle was dead-on perfect as he continued to thrust, his cock rubbing mercilessly against Suga’s prostate every single time.

“I’m going to fuck that attitude right out of you, vampire,” Daichi growled. “When this is over, you’ll be calling me master.”

“Oh, master,” Suga breathed out, letting his head fall back in abandon. He twitched his lips in amusement as he heard Daichi snort. It only meant he got fucked faster, though, which he did not mind one bit, especially as Daichi’s teeth were back worrying at his neck.

They’d probably draw blood.

That would be perfect.

Suga let himself give into all of the sensations, forgetting about the way sharing blood strengthened the scion bond, forgetting about the meetings they had lined up in the next few hours, the gala only days away, everything. His world narrowed down to this man, this body, the cloud of emotions and sensations that threatened to overwhelm him.

The hand supporting his upper back slipped down between them, curling around his cock. Suga almost whined, he didn’t want this to be over - but Daichi was overwhelmingly persistent, tugging and stroking in the way he knew got Suga off perfectly. Suga knew that it was because Daichi was close himself, felt it in the way the thrusts were falling out of rhythm, how Daichi was basically holding him up and pulling him down onto his cock now. The natural strength in Daichi’s body was always something Suga loved. Vampires might be strong, but Suga didn’t want anything more than this right here.

 _And I don’t want anything more than you,_ Daichi though, pulling up and looking him in the eye as he sent enough gentle warmth over to make Suga come completely undone.

A few strokes later and that bubble of sweet pleasure was working its way out, pushing him over the edge into a universe where he and Daichi were fully intertwined, balancing and matching the other in a harmony that bound them body, mind, and soul.

His Daichi. His lover. His human. All his, both of them caught up together with him in this infinite drop of space that went beyond comprehension.

Then the edges of that moment began to tatter, fading away until Suga was once more aware of the hard table he was resting on, the mess of cum on his stomach, and the squelching sound as Daichi pulled out of his ass.

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi murmured.

“Love you too, Sawamura Daichi,” Suga replied, smiling warmly up at him.

There was a bit of blood on Daichi’s lips. Not enough for anything significant, though. Chuckling, Suga pierced his own tongue, feeling his own blood flood his mouth before he pulled Daichi down into a kiss. He licked across those lips and groaned as he felt Daichi suck his tongue inside before sliding his own tongue into Suga’s mouth. One gentle stab of a fang later Daiichi's blood was mixing with his own, all of it flowing together from one mouth to another, the perfect mix of life. They kissed languidly, reveling in the taste and scent and feel of each other, the perfect familiarity that only strengthened the sensations.

“So good,” Suga murmured, leaning his head back.

“Every single time,” Daichi replied, resting his head against Suga’s chest. “We should probably get cleaned up, though.”

“Yeah,” Suga murmured, pulling his hands over Daichi’s head and examining the tie critically. “Good thing silk is so resilient.”

Chuckling, Daichi went to pull it off of his wrists then paused.

“Fuck,” he said, peering at the mess on both his hands.

Blinking, Suga said, “You probably ruined my suit jacket too, didn’t you.”

“Well, it’s not like you were complaining at the time!”

Tilting his head to the side Suga tried to get a look at his neck. “Did you get blood on the shirt too?”

“Well, ah -”

“Next time we do this you have to take all my clothes all the way off before you tie my wrists together.”

Pouting, Daichi said, “But part of the fun is doing it semi-clothed!”

“Well I know but -”

The door to the conference room banged open.

“DAICHI! Kageyama said - oh what the - ack!”

“Move out of the way, dumbass - er -”

Tilting his head to the side, Suga blinked at the pair who had just come bursting in the room. Hinata was turned around, though it looked like his ears were as red as his hair. Kageyama was covering his eyes and groaning like he’d been stabbed.

“That’s what you get for not knocking,” Suga quipped.

“Oh, my virgin eyes,” Hinata groaned.

“Shut up, idiot,” Kageyama said, tugging at him. “We should just -”

“Go, yes, please,” Suga muttered, waving at them before looking over at Daichi. “You didn’t lock the door?”

“You were the one who seduced me,” Daichi said, giving him a rueful look.

“You weren’t planning to seduce me?”

“Ah well yes, but later.”

The door banged shut, giving them some thankful privacy, though the sounds of Noya laughing outside made it clear that news was traveling fast.

It always did. Wasn’t the first time they’d been caught in the act, after all. Or, well technically after the act, this time - but still.

Sighing, Suga worked his hands back and forth to try and get out of the tie. Daichi picked up the pair of underwear and used it to shield his hands as he helped. Eventually, Suga was free.

“We should start keeping a change of clothes down here in the office,” Suga mused as he examined the tie for damage.

“Could always send Ennoshita up to get a fresh change of clothes,” Daichi said.

“Didn’t he threaten to put a clip from the security cameras up on the website the last time that happened?”

“He shouldn’t be watching those anyhow! And I thought they were turned off in here.”

Chuckling, Suga pushed Daichi away and straightened him up as best he could. “There. You go get us fresh clothes. I’ll stay down here and bask in my semi-nakedness in the meantime.

Daichi sighed. “So cruel,” he said, taking Suga’s jacket and the tie.

“You love me, though,” Suga singsonged, walking over to the restroom that was just off the conference room to wash his hands and stomach before buttoning up his shirt. He caught a whiff of longing from Daichi and turned to see him staring at his legs. Winking, Suga pulled his shirt up to give his lover a better glimpse of his thigh and part of his ass. The emotions turned wolfish at whatever he saw there, and Suga shivered. “You already got me once tonight. Next time you’re paying for it in blood.”

“Gladly,” Daichi said, grinning as he made his way to the door.

Suga smiled, admiring a few things himself before Daichi left.

There was a clamor of voices on the other side, no doubt a whole group of people wanting Daichi’s time. Thank goodness none of that happened while they had clients on the floor. Thank goodness their vampire clients tended to like to host them instead of the other way around.

He caught a bit of irritation before Daichi yelled at someone, quieting the voices before he stalked off.

Probably Hinata and Kageyama. It still amazed him how well Daichi handled the two of them, especially the vampire prince. Then again, Kageyama wasn’t nearly as princely in reality as he looked on the surface.

Thank goodness.

Otherwise, he could never have become part of this motley group of friends Sugawara thought of as family.

He definitely had a place here, though, even if his presence in their ranks made things a bit more complicated, especially when strategizing about how to deal with the Oikawa group.

Then again, challenges were what made the game interesting - especially when you always played to win. And Suga always played to win.

Humming softly he went around the table and picked up the slacks that were crumpled on the floor, putting them on before turning to the table to assess the damage. Not too bad. The room still smelled like sex, of course, but that could be fixed.

_Bring the spray and the carpet cleaner when you come._

_But - don’t I pay someone for that?_

_She gets paid to vacuum the floors and empty the trash, not clean up after we fuck on the conference room table. And you know she’ll know what we did. Are those really the thoughts you want running through her mind when you give her her monthly bonus?_

Daichi sent him a bit of disgruntled embarrassment before replying, _No._

Chuckling, Suga gathered their things and sat near the other end of the table, sorting things out.

A gentle knock on the door made him lift his head.

“Yes?” Suga called.

“Are you decent, senpai?” came a voice on the other side of the door.

Smiling, Suga said, “Am I ever? But come in, Yamaguchi.”

The man entered, looking around for a moment like Daichi was hiding in the corner waiting to jump him. “I have the report you asked for last night? I emailed it, but I wanted to talk you through it.”

“Oh! The updated princes report?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi said, sitting down next to him as Suga pulled up the email. “There’s not much new on the Kozume front, other than some rumors that something is up with Kozume and Kuroo. It’s hard to tell what, Kuroo was seen spending a lot of time with the Terushima prince at a party again, and even went off into private with the prince and two of his human servants. There is some speculation that Kozume is giving Kuroo to the prince as some sort of way to curry favor?”

“Doubtful,” Suga said, frowning. “Hinata might have more insight, he’s always been closest to Kenma.”

And Kenma was rarely if ever straightforward in his actions. Still, he also tended to work for human as well as vampire interests - something that called this new play with Kuroo into even more question. It was probably just a smokescreen for something else. Risky smokescreen, if that’s what it was, though - the Terushima family tended to be rather traditional about vampire rights. Their new prince was something of a wildcard. That didn’t mean he’d be any less dangerous, though.

“Oikawa’s security continues to be difficult. We’re pretty sure Kozume is still helping to augment their firewalls. As far as we know, things are stable with him, though there are some rumors that his parents lost contact while out traveling in the Brazilian rainforest. Communication is notoriously difficult in that area, though.”

Suga nodded. He’d had some experience dealing with Oikawa; goodness knows he preferred him to his mother. Still, they were likely to be one of the major rivals in the future, if only because Oikawa had a penchant for pettiness where Kageyama was concerned.

“Any change on the Kageyama front?”

“Ah - no, though you should talk to him and Hinata soon. There are some questions about the gala.”

Of course there were. Sighing, Suga waved him on. They’d get to that in a minute.

“What about the new prince?”

“Goshiki?”

Nodding, Suga sat back as Yamaguchi pulled him up.

“Someone saw him out with Shirabu. According to the records of Shirabu's service, he was not with Shirabu as a client.”

Cursing softly, Suga leaned forward and studied the pictures on the screen. Yes, that did not look like a business arrangement. “So do we think Shirabu is considering settling on him?”

“It’s possible.”

It annoyed Suga a bit. Shirabu’s potential as a scion had been acknowledged in certain circles for years. There had been speculation that he would join with Semi because they were so close; many had thought for a while that they’d already formed a bond. Some thought that would be the least risky option because Semi was relatively unimportant in the context of the game. Suga tended to side with others who were still up in the air about Semi, considering his position and relationships with two princes of very powerful families.

Shirabu’s breakup with Semi, followed by placing himself on the market as a donor, had thrown everyone into a tizzy of speculation. Suga knew of several older vampires who had been subtly feeling him out. It would’ve been both a blessing and a curse to have Shirabu linked with someone older - on the one hand, he wouldn’t be directly involved with the game. On the other hand, at least Shirabu was a quantity that Suga was somewhat familiar with.

And he was relatively progressive about human-vampire relations.

“Do we know anything about the Goshiki family’s politics when it comes to humans?”

“We know they still own villages and run what might be seen as work camps, with humans living on their land. However, most of the reports we have from those villages are positive. The Goshiki prince seems somewhat, ah. Innocent? Careless? His focus seems to be wholly on Shirabu rather than on building relationships with the other princes. However, he may be planning to rely on the connections Tendou built.”

“An interesting way of doing things. Then again, Kozume isn’t the only one who plays the long game.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Ah, and then...”

“Then?” Suga asked.

Sighing, Yamaguchi reached forward and flipped to another section of the report.

Frowning, Suga examined the grainy photographs. It looked like two workmen carrying some sort of parcel - maybe a carpet - out of an old apartment building. A very familiar apartment building.

“Another one?” Suga asked, chilled to the bone.

“We’re pretty sure. None of the medical staff were called to the scene, so we’re assuming that the person expired too quickly for their help to be needed.”

“And there’s still no clue as to who is responsible?”

“Specifically, no. The Akaashi prince arrived on scene before these men were called in. His friends had arrived with him, but we assume they were just there to drop him off because they left almost as soon as they went in. It could be him, it could be someone else staying in the same complex. Hard to tell.”

As usual.

Akaashi was always a difficult one to read. He’d never acted violently towards humans as far as Suga had ever seen, and no one had ever found any evidence of him being involved in casualties outside of his home. Then there was the question of whether Kenma would be friends with him if he was violent. And, of course, there was Bokuto.

It was a puzzle. Whatever was going on, Suga was fairly certain that the prince was somewhat involved. There was no evidence either way, and the girls who had been brought out alive were all paid off and wouldn’t talk. “Do we know who this newest victim was?”

“Not sure. We think it’s an American expatriate.”

Great.

 _What’s wrong?_ Daichi thought. _Also, I’m on my way down._

_Good. There’s another Akaashi victim, dead this time._

Suga felt Daichi curse, internally agreeing with him.

“Thank you for this,” he told Yamaguchi. “Anything else of note?”

“Not really. We got confirmation that Kiyoomi isn’t going to be at the gala, but that’s not really a surprise.”

“Saves me from having to listen to his griping about what a perversion my relationship with Daichi is,” Suga said. “I’m assuming they’re sending someone in his place?”

“Probably Komori.”

Komori wasn’t so bad. He and Kageyama got on well enough. Speaking of -

 _Are Kageyama and Hinata still hanging around out there?_ Suga thought.

A wave of amusement hit him, then Daichi replied, _They look pretty hangdog. Hinata won’t even look me in the eye._

_We should probably find out what they wanted, though._

“Ok, you two, you can come in now,” Daichi said, opening the door.

Suga sat back, smiling up at his lover as Daichi came over and dropped a new suit jacket in his lap, mussing his hair before taking the seat next to him.

Looking at the two sheepish men who followed him in, Daichi asked, “Want to tell us what was so important you barged in here without knocking?”

Kageyama just huffed.

“He’s saying he won’t go to the gala! The best party of the year, the one I’d love to get to go to, and he wants to go to the gym like every other night!”

“Why would I want to go to some stupid party when you won’t be there, dumbass?”

“Tsukishima is going,” Hinata countered, making Kageyama flush before looking away.

Yamaguchi snorted.

Glancing at Daichi, Suga said, “Won’t your family expect you to go, Kageyama?”

The other prince shrugged. “Kunimi can go in my place. They like him better anyway.”

That wasn’t entirely true - though honestly, Suga wasn’t sure Kageyama’s father knew the meaning of like and dislike. He did know that the man would expect to have his son there and that Kageyama was on thin ice with his house already.

“You know Hinata,” Suga said, “The only reason you can’t go is because our party is already full.”

 _I thought it was because you were worried he’d piss off some of the older vampires?_ Daichi thought.

Giving a mental shrug, Suga thought back, _I think we can handle the consequences. I’m thinking Tsukki?_

_Ahhh. Well, whatever you think is best._

“I have a proposal, Kageyama,” Suga said, leaning forward. “What if you were to take Tsukishima to the party as your date?”

“As my what?” Kageyama asked, looking far too flustered.

It didn’t help that Yamaguchi was snickering in his chair. Suga kicked him lightly. “Date, companion, whatever you want to call it,” Suga said, smiling brightly. “That way it would free up one of our slots, and we could take Hinata!”

“Yes!” Hinata said, punching the air. “That would be like Boom! Wow! Amazing!”

“Idiot, why do you even want to go to -”

“Please, Kageyama?” Hinata said, turning big brown eyes on his friend. “You know it won’t be boring if I’m there! And Kenma’s going to be there too, and - ah! So many people!”

Pressing his lips together, Kageyama gave Hinata a very uncomfortable look, then huffed loudly. “Fine. I’ll ask Tsukishima if he wants to go with me.”

Glancing at Daichi, Suga winked.

“As long as Tsukishima doesn’t turn him down,” Daichi whispered softly, “We’re golden.”

Yamaguchi caught the whisper, of course, even if the two other men were far too busy talking about ways Kageyama could go about asking Tsukishima out.

“I could mention something to Akiteru, if you think that’d help,” Yamaguchi murmured.

Suga looked at him thoughtfully. “That could be helpful.”

 _Have I mentioned lately that I’m glad you’re working for me and not against me?_ Daichi thought.

_I think so. About the same time you promised to cherish me forever and cater to my every whim._

_Are there more whims that need to be catered to tonight?_

Glancing over at Daichi, Suga thought, _I’m sure I could think of a couple._

“Oh no,” Hinata said.

“Eh?” said Suga.

“You two are getting that look again.”

Kageyama took one look at them, then shook his head and left. “Whatever. I need to go figure this out.”

“I’m coming with you, Bakayama!”

Beside them, Yamaguchi chuckled. “I should probably get back to work too. Do you want me to lock the door on the way out?”

Feeling a tad embarrassed at being so transparent, Suga said, “Please. Ah, we’ll be out shortly, right? I think we have a meeting soon - but I am feeling a bit, ah, peckish.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” said Yamaguchi, giving them both a fond smile before he followed Hinata and Kageyama out of the room.

Sighing, Suga turned to his boyfriend and said, “Are we really that obvious?”

Daichi shrugged, giving him a soft smile. “I think so, love.”

“Disgusting. We’re becoming one of those couples everyone talks about.”

“You might be right,” Daichi murmured, reaching out and pulling Suga onto his lap. “But you know what?”

“What,” asked Suga, unbuttoning his lover’s shirt and tugging it away from his neck to expose those beautiful veins and arteries.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Sweet talker,” Suga said, smiling before pressing his mouth to Daichi’s neck and biting down, relishing in the jerk of his lover’s fingers against his waist.

Daichi was too, too sweet. But the truth of the matter was...

_I wouldn’t either._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Come talk/chat/see HQ arts and possibly get some information about the series at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
